Just One of Those Days
by Kitara Lira
Summary: It was just one of those days...


**Just One of Those Days**

_K.L._

* * *

It was just one of those days. You know the kind where you can't keep your mind focused on anything for longer than a second? The ones where when people start talking to you it just goes in one ear and out the other? Yes, well today was one of those days and let me tell you when you're not listening… don't ever say yes.

* * *

"Come on…" Eyes squinted, thumbs poised and ready, the lion waited patiently for its prey. Across the television a white streak flashed, sending the lion forth in attack. Joyous music filtered through the room, "Haha! Take that you stupid piece of…"

From else where in the tiny apartment a sing song voice rang out, "Language dear."

Emerald eyes narrowed, the owner's voice dropping to just below a whisper, fist shaking at the screen, "May you burn in the flames of hell you little…"

"Natsuki!"

Caught red handed, Natsuki spun around, ready to defend herself, "But Shizuru," Whined the blunette, adorning her best puppy eyes, "That little piece of s…" She paused taking in the gleaming red eyes of her lover which currently looked rather peeved. Unconsciously Natsuki gulped, tugging nervously at the collar of her shirt, "S… shizzle, heh heh yeah… shizzle," Across from her the brunette raised her brow; Natsuki could have sworn she saw the woman's lips twitch, "Erm, well as I was saying that little piece of… shizzle has been stalking me all day long, waiting until I kill all the damn f…" There was an abrupt cough, "Fiddlesticks, ah ha… yes so he'd wait until I did all the dirty work before he'd sweep in and take all the bloody glory! The stupid b… box…" Natsuki sighed, flopping back against the cushions. Honestly, how was anyone supposed to play a video game properly if they couldn't even cuss colourfully at their opponents!?

Soft laughter filtered through the living room, causing Natsuki to reopen her eyes. As she did so a light kiss was administered to her forehead, emerald eyes momentarily going cross eyed as they followed the set of pink lips to their destination, "Don't play too hard Natsuki," And with that the woman returned to whatever it was she had been doing earlier.

* * *

Hours had come and gone and still Natsuki sat glued to her console, eyes vigilantly skimming back and forth across the screen. Out of the corner of her emerald orbs she caught motion but not from that of the game.

Without a word Shizuru settled down on the end furthest from the gamer.

Whatever Shizuru may or may not have been doing Natsuki paid her no heed. After all this wasn't something out of the ordinary and well frankly she was just at too damn an important spot to care.

Several minutes passed without a word exchanged and it would have been many more if the brunette would have just sat there silently.

"Natsuki?" Hummed the woman, playing with a lock of her hair while she waited for some sort of response from the woman before her.

A minute, maybe two passed before a soft, "Hmm?" Could be heard.

Shizuru taking this as a good sign continued on, "You know we haven't been out together for a while…" If she had phrased it as a date rather than going out Shizuru knew the response would not be the one she desired. Even after almost a year, Natsuki still stammered and chocked on the word _date_, "Do you think we could go out tomorrow? Maybe do some shopping…"

"…" Another delayed response, "Sure."

It seemed too easy, "And you'll hold my hand?"

"Mhmm."

A curious brow rose, "And a kiss?"

"Mmm."

Shizuru smiled, a mischievous twinkle taking over the normal shine of her ruby orbs, "Ara, Natsuki promises?"

Ferociously Natsuki jammed the game control buttons in what - to the untrained eye – appeared as random button pushing but in reality it was her best combination one after another; hell hurtling down upon whoever should cross her path.

"Natsuki?"

"Sure," Mumbled the blunette more focused on what lay before her than behind.

Her greatest mistake for Shizuru's rosy lips curved upright in what Natsuki had dubbed the 'Satanic Smile', "Ara, Natsuki," Shizuru sang, leaning closer to her dearest.

The character upon the screen seemed more alive and active than the one at the controls. However, the cheerful voice did not go unheard by the blunette as she responded with more or less a grunt, "Hmm?"

"Will Natsuki promise to be wed to me?" Crimson orbs watched with great amusement as the words seemed to drift right on past the young woman and into the no man's land of forgotten words.

Moments pass with still no response, "Ara," The brunette collapsed back into the comforts of the couch, "My Natsuki no longer loves me!" It was dramatic, with a few well placed sniffles.

"O-o-oi! I didn't say that!" Natsuki objected, though her vivid green eyes never leaving the television screen before her. Allowing one hand to release the controller, the woman waved backwards at the other, as if brushing off the topic, before returning it to the small plastic device.

"Then Natsuki's answer is yes?" The Satanic Smile had returned, though Natsuki remain oblivious.

"Yeah yeah, my answers yes," Uttered the woman, a few more buttons before… "YES!!" Natsuki leapt to her feet controller held high in the air.

To her surprise her Shizuru sprung at her from the couch, tossing her arms around the back of her neck and showering her with kisses, "Ara I love you Natsuki!"

"Eh?" Puzzled, the blunette rose her brow, since when did Shizuru get this excited when she beat a game?

The said woman then released her love, turning fast on her heels and skipping out of the room singing something about them getting married…. Married…

"…No…" A look of terror over took the young gamer, her prized controller falling helplessly to the floor, "… She wouldn't…" Emerald orbs appeared wider than any dinner plate they owned, "SHIZURU!!!!"


End file.
